Ipod Shuffle Challenge Response
by breezyme
Summary: Mostly Protector of the Small characters, with one Alanna-centric drabble and one Jon-centric drabble. Also features Peachblossom-centric drabble.


Okay, don't know who started this challenge, but I got it from Noorah's answer to the challenge, and it sounds interesting enough

**Okay, don't know who started this challenge, but I got it from** **Noorah****'s answer to the challenge, and it sounds interesting enough.**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Okay, cracking out my Ipod as we speak. Be forewarned, I've got some weird shit on here.**

**--**

**D-7 by Nirvana**

Kel stood on the stairs, trapped. There was a knapsack on her back, and three people stood at the base of the stairs; Tobe, Yuki and Neal. They were all glaring at her.

"Lady, you've got to stop running from your problems," Tobe insisted. This'll get no better by you running."

"Tobe, I'm _pregnant._ No matter where I go, this one will stay with me."

Tobe thought, then let her pass, to the protests of Yuki and Neal.

--

**Superstar by Sonic Youth**

Kel sat, thinking. Someone was taunting her with illusions of Dom. She'd been getting them over the past few days, ever since his death while defending New Hope.

There were different ones. Dom begging her to save him. Dom eating and laughing with invisible friends.

The taunting was ripping her apart. A tear ran down her cheek, and she swiped at it angrily. A smaller, softer, non-Yamani part of her told her all people cried at the loss of a friend.

**--**

**Warped by Red Hot Chili Peppers**

Yuki wanted to scream and rip things apart. She was just bursting with emotion, but she had to control it.

But it just wasn't _fair._ Kel was definitely the better knight, but somehow, her duel to the death with Quinden of Marti's Hill had ended in _her _death. Kel wouldn't have even fought if it weren't for the fact that Quinden had poked a sore wound. He claimed that she wasn't a good enough commander, for her people had been taken by Stenmun, and where was she when this happened? At Fort Mastiff, far away from the refugees.

Quietly, Yuki slipped her Yamani mask back on, thinking of ways to avenge her best friend's anything-but-justful death.

**--**

**A demo version of Grey Goose by Nirvana**

Peachblossom sat in his stall, thinking. Sir Neal was close by, but Kel had said _not _to bite the male.

_But he makes such noises,_ Peachblossom thought longingly. _And I'm bored._

Peachblossom thought harder. Kel had only said not to _bite _Sir Neal. Decided, Peachblossom grinned as much as a horse could grin and trotted out of his stall. He knew he'd get scolded later, but scoldings from Kel were never harmful.

Once he was out of his stall, Peachblossom picked up a bucket of horse feed and threw it on Sir Neal's head. The screech that the human emitted was wonderful.

**--**

**Who Knew by P!nk**

Alanna sat and reflected on her relationship with Jon, which was now long-over. She was happy with George, but she was also worried.

If someone had said three years earlier that she wouldn't be with Jon, she'd laugh and laugh and laugh. But here she was, with a completely different man.

Was she doomed to loose this man, too? A man of Pirate's Swoop who claimed to be a seer came up to her today, saying that in three years she'd have a divorce on her hands. She hoped it wasn't true.

**--**

**One Minute by Kelly Clarkson**

Dom fidgeted, awaiting the lady's answer. They say that one minute goes fast, but for the young sergeant, this minute couldn't be any slower.

Suddenly, the woman smiled and threw her arms around him. "Of course I'll go with you to your parents' dinner. You need someone to keep those vultures off you." She grinned.

Dom grinned in relief. He _would _win Kel's affections, he'd just have to work at it for awhile.

**--**

**White Lace and Strange by Nirvana**

Kel felt like she'd never un-cramp again. Who knew dancing could take so much out of a person? Although, it didn't help that so many men were asking her to dance. Why in the name of the Goddess would they do that? Kel really hoped it wasn't because of the low-cut neckline Lalasa had insisted upon.

**--**

**The Devil Went Down to Georgia by Charlie Daniels**

Blayce the Gallan, still a mage student in the City of the Gods, sat in his room, considering the spirit's offer. The spell could be very useful; the nations in the eastern lands loved to war, so any king would value such a strong weapon; the tiny death machines, which ran on human spirits, were stealthy and agile, and could kill off unsuspecting scouts. But if a person saw one, they'd have plenty of warning to kill it.

Blayce shook his head at the spirit, and started thinking of ways to make bigger, better killing machines.

**--**

**Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco**

Jon was feeling very vindictive. How could Alanna have denied him? He thought she loved him; he knew he loved her. So why had she said no?

Jon had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with a certain King of the Rogues. George Cooper was a good man at heart, but he'd _stolen _Alanna…

A small part of Jon's head whispered, _No. Alanna didn't love you enough. You must find someone who will._

**--**

**A demo version of Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana**

The new training master had a splitting headache. There had been five fights that night alone between the young pages. They had all of a sudden decided to challenge each other to physical fights to settle 'philosophical differences.' This, of course, resulted in many boys being sent to the infirmary.

The training master decided to contact Lord Wyldon, who had turned out many fine knights.

--

The training master scowled when he got Wyldons reply. The lord had simply said 'Let them be teenagers. They need to let off some steam and entertain themselves. Lady Knight Keladry got into many fights in her time as a page'.

The training master decided that if they needed to let off extra steam, they could do so in extra book lessons, where they'd be quizzed rapidly.

**Okay, that's it. Some really crappy drabbles inspired by some really weird songs.**

**Keep writing,**

**breezy**


End file.
